Return of Diomedes Island
by observer of dimensions
Summary: Life in Ponyville gets a bit more exciting for the mane 6 as the town gets visitors. Unfortunately not everything is fine and dandy. A island once sealed away from the world has reappeared. The inhabitants of which are a species of pony that have been in existence longer then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have been alive. They want one thing more than anything else...revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hasbro owns My Little Pony I only own the OCs and plot

Newcomers

In the land of Equestria there is a town called Ponyville. Though one may not be guaranteed a completely quite life, Ponyville is a nice place to settle down. The town happens to be the home to five of the six bearers of the elements of Harmony. It so happens that one pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle is making perpetrations for visitors.

The front door was opened by Spike as he entered the liberty. "Twilight I'm back" he called out, no response was heard. "Twilight?" _that odd twilight told me to come back here after I was done with the errand…shouldn't she be here_ he said to himself_._ Spike having no other choice began searching the building. He could not find Twilight in any of the rooms he checked. The only lifeform he found was Peewee who was sleeping. "Twilight where are you…maybe she left…it's almost time…no...no she wouldn't leave with at writing a notice or something" Sudden Spike came to a realization there was one place he hadn't check, the basement. Spike slapped his head with his claw feeing foolish that he had forgotten the basement.

Spike opened the basement door slowly and peeked out from behind it "Twilight are you here" He thankfully got both a visual and a vocal response. "Spike? You're done with the errand I gave you?" Twilight asked. Her head popped out from the machine she was behind. Spike nodded his head and started to walk down the stairs. "Yea The Cozy Stable hotel said they got the rooms booked for the guests" Twilight let out a sigh of relief before returning to task. Spike looked at the machine she seem was fiddling with. His Eyes widen a bit as he realized it was part of the setup Twilight had used to try to figure out Pinkie pie's Pinkie sense.

"Uhh Twilight what are you doing?" Twilight who was plugging wires back into the machine stopped and turned to Spike. "I've been trying to reconfigure this thing since you left…" She lifted a very detailed paper. Spike took a quick look conforming that it was way beyond his understanding.

"Why you are…oh wait Twilight it's almost ten we should head to the train station to pick them up" Spike said. Twilight jerk upward as his words reach her ears "Spike why didn't you tell me sooner" she half scalded. "I was trying to found where you disappeared too" Spike replied. Twilight quickly plugged all the other wire back in Before talking "OH...Well…sorry Spike…Lets go" Twilight levitated Spike onto her back before trotting up the stairs.

It didn't take long for Twilight and Spike to leave the library. "Twilight you know what our guests look like right?" Spike asked "Of Course Princess Celestia wrote a detailed description of…" Twilight didn't finish speaking for she was interrupted by somepony calling her name. It so happened to be Pinkie pie.

Twilight stopped and waited for Pinkie to prance closer. "Hey Twilight, hey Spike…are you to going to pick up the newcomers?" Pinkie asked "Why yes we…" Oooo can I come with you?" Pinkie said once again cutting off twilight unintentionally. "Uhh sure but why do you want to I'm just going to greet them and give them a tour?" Twilight asked, "Oh silly how I am going to hold a welcoming party without personally inviting the guests of honor" Pinkie said nonchalantly. Twilight opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. "She does have a point" Spike laughed a bit. Twilight let out a small sigh as the trio continued their way to the train station.

The train had just entered the station when the trio arrived. The station wasn't very busy, which was normal for a small town like Ponyville. Thanks to the lack of a crowd it would be easier to find the ponies they were looking for.

Twilight focused her sights on to ponies that were walking in their direction from the caboose. Both ponies were stallions. There was an artic blue Pegasus and tan coated unicorn. The blue Pegasus had aqua marine eyes and a sliver mane. His mane was of medium length, which was about half his neck's width. The top of his mane came over the top of his head but curved around his left ear before it continue to hang of the right side of his head. Twilight from the slight angle she was at was able to see his test tube cutie mark.

The tan Unicorn was quite muscular, almost having the same build as Big Mac. His mane was red, spikey and very short. The Unicorn also had dark green eyes that seem to pierce the air. The tails of said ponies were of average length for stallions. His cutie mark was a small bell with a handle.

Pinkie, having notice Twilight's focus on the two spoke out with glee "is that them, is that them" she asked. Twilight turned her head to face pinkie and nodded slowly. That was all Pinkie pie needed to know to start jumping up and down. "Hey hey over here" Pinkie called out waving her hoof has she jumped rapidly. Pinkies actions caught the attention of the stallions. The stallions stopped in mid trot the tan stallion raised an eyebrow while the blue one waved back.

In a flash Pinkie moved from where she was to being right in front of the stallions. She immediately proceeded to shake the blue stallion's out stretched hoof with both of hers. The tan stallion was jutted backwards a few steps in surprise. "Heya you're the guests from Canterlot right?...my name is Pinkie Pie it's ssooo awesome to have you here with us in Ponyville…You're going to be so excited with what we have in store for you" Pinkie said without taking a breath till she had finished chatting.

"So you are the infamous Pinkie Pie…you're going to host a welcoming party for us aren't you" The blue Pegasus said. Pinkie stopped shaking his hoof. "You've heard of me?" Pinkie asked, both happy and surprised. "Yes I felt that I should learn about you and your friends, it would be rude of me not to since I came here to farther my research". Pinkie tilted her head looking confused. "Research?" she repeated. Twilight trotted up next to Pinkie. "Yes, Sliver came here to do some experimentation for something he is researching…" Twilight paused for a second before continuing to talk but to Sliver this time. "What are you researching anyway… Princess Celestia didn't tell me anything about it she only sent me your modifications for the machine" Twilight asked. "Maybe it's some high classified research that he can't tell anypony about" Spike piped in.

Sliver shook his head before giving a verbal answer. "Nope it's not classified but we can get to that later…before I forget my manners let me formally introduce myself… I am Sliver Mane, it's not the most intricate name but never the less it is what my parents named me…oh and this is Bellhop" Sliver motion to the unicorn beside him. "Heya Bellhop" Pinkie said in happy tone. Bellhop nodded and said hello in a gruff voice. Twilight realized that she too had not properly introduced herself or Spike. "Nice to meet you Sliver and Bellhop I'm Twilight Sparkle and the dragon on my back waving to you is my assistant Spike" "Hi there" Spike added on. Nice to meet you Twilight...I do believe we will be working together soon enough" replied Sliver. Once again Bellhop nodded respectfully as his response to twilight.

"So are you here to help Sliver?" Spike asked Bellhop. "No" Bellhop simply said. "Um…oook...then what are you here for?" spike asked. "You do not need to know" Bellhop sheered. The group was taken a back from his tone. Pinkie's ears even drooped down from his outburst. Seeing the effect of his outburst Bellhop frowned. "I…I'm sorry…I rather not tal…Talk about it" Bellhop said looking uneasy.

Twilight scourged her face up in confusion at Bellhop. She had never seen a pony act the way he did before. He had been quiet at first and when he did speak he said everything with a militaristic tone. The outburst and sudden withdrawal was, to be the most unusual change in expression that she seen. There had to be a reason but due to the current situation it looked like it would be best to leave it be for now.

Gathering enough confidence to speak again Twilight addressed the new arrivals' "Ookkaay…I'm sure the both of you would like a tour of Ponyville to get accustom to the place, so shall we start". Twilight turned around but kept her eyes on the two stallions Bellhop gave a short nodded still thinking upon his previous action. Sliver on the other hand seemed giddy. "This is going to be great, first time I stayed in a small town actually" Sliver said while looking around in bewilderment. "Is that so…well as Twilight's number one assistant I guarantee that Twilight and me will give you the best tour ever" "Spppiiiiike….don't boast to our guest" Twilight half-heartily scolded. Spiked shrugged "But its true" spike elated. Twilight just shook her head and started to trot away with the two stallions following. It came to twilight's attention that Pinkie Pie had not spoken up for a while; a new record. Pinkie had a pondering look on her face. One of her hooves was tapping her chin. Twilight would have asked if something was the matter especially since Pinkie didn't act this way often. Twilight however didn't get the chance too. As Twilight was about to call out to Pinkie the pony in question suddenly zoomed right in front of Twilight. "Twilight…you need to stall the stallion as much as you can I need to finish the preparations and inviting ponies…stall…the… stallions thats funny" Pinkie giggled at her joke . Before Twilight could even open her mouth Pinkie disappeared in a flash of Pink. "I don't think I will ever understand her" spike commented.

The tour was relaxing for Twilight and her charges. She and Spike occasionally spoke to introduce a particular location or answer questions. The rest of the tour was peacefully quiet minus the noise coming from the other ponies going about their business. Twilight took the time during the quiet portions of the tour to reflect on the letter that Princess Celestia had sent her.

The letter, along with the usual greeting notified Twilight that two ponies would be arriving at Ponyville. Along with the description of both ponies the letter continued to include a bit about their background.

Sliver though being a Pegasus was a researcher in the field of magic. He was very knowledgeable in the field. His inability to use magic did not hold him back at all from researching and experimenting. The letter then stated that Princess Celestia herself had approved of Sliver's wish to carry out an experiment in Ponyville if Twilight agreed to it.

Bellhop was under the direct service of Princess Celestia. He acted mostly as her time manger; scheduling what duties needed to be performed and when. Twilight was surprised that she hadn't even heard about him before. The letter did however explain why that was. Bellhop worked behind the scenes, he never appeared at any of the Princess public appearances. Other times he had been away on business such as during the return of Discord and the Changeling invasion. Bellhop was raised by his father who was in the military. Looking back at his introduction it made sense that Bellhop acted in such a militaristic fashion. The letter did not however give any indication for Bellhop's visit other than that it wasn't official business.

Spike's voice cut through Twilights thoughts "Hey Twilight can we head to Sugarcube Corner now, I'm starving and we have pretty much been everywhere in Ponyville EXCEPT Sugarcube Corner". Spike's eyes immediately took on the appearance of a begging puppy. Twilight looked at Sliver and Bellhop to see what they wanted to do. "I'm with Spike…I only had a small breakfast this morning…I need to quell the belly of the beast" Sliver responded all the while sitting down on his hitches and rubbing his stomach with his hoof. Bellhop on the other hand was more reserved. "If this is where the party is taken place then I respectively decline". Before Twilight could make a comment Sliver stepped in…literally next to Bellhop. "Come on Bellhop I heard Pinkie's parties are quite entertaining" Sliver said putting a hoof around Bellhop's shoulders. Bellhop wearily shifted his eyes to where Sliver's hoof was but said nothing. Sliver squinted his eyes a bit as he began to think of another way to convince Bellhop to go. It did not take long for Sliver's face to change from one of pondering to one of realization. "Ok if you don't want to go for the entertainment that's fine…bbuuuttt…it would be a good idea to go just to learn about the residents even if it's just their names, trust me…if you are going to be in a new area for a while you should at least learn the names of the ponies around you". Bellhop turned his head toward Sliver raising an eyebrow. "I know a few good ponies I can introduce you to" Twilight said adding in her two bits. Bellhop frowned "Very well then I reconsider…let us head off". "Sooo we can go now, right?" Spike asked. Twilight shook her head "Yes Spike we can go now". Bellhop and Sliver followed closely as Twilight and Spike began to lead them to their destination.

XXX

Far away from Ponyville in the western sea the once calm waters began to change. It began with a small flash of light in the middle of nowhere. The light only lasted a second and caused a tiny ripple in the sea below. The flashing did not however end after one time. The light flashed again after a few minutes. The light soon progressed to flash more frequently. Soon the light flashed every few seconds. The ripples grew to become waves, pushing away from the light. The flashing light expanded, soon encompassed a large amount of space. The flashing stopped but the light remained. The light lasted a few minutes before it began to shrink. As the light shrunk a land mass remained present. The light dissipated into nothing but an island remained in its place.

As the sunlight reached the mouth of a cave one of the creatures inside began to stir. Slowly the Mare's eyes opened to reveal two blood red eyes. Getting her body to move was no easy task. Her body was stiff due to magic induced sleep she had been put under. With great effort she was able to stand on her hooves. Looking towards the mouth of the cave she started to trot. She immediately closed her eyes as the sun hit them. Taking the time needed for her eyes to adjust, she commenced stretching exercises to get rid of the stiffness. Her fur was so white she looked like a ghost. Her mane and tail were a contrast to her coat. Her midnight black mane lifted slightly as the wind blew up against her tall frame.

Once she was able to open her eyes again she continued to trot through the island. She looked at her surroundings with passing interest. Eventually she reached a cliff overlooking the sea. She raised an eyebrow rose as at what she saw. She tilted her head forward and stained her ears in the same direction the best she could. In the distance she saw a landmass…larger than the island she was on.

Her ears twisted back as she heard hoofsteps coming up behind her. "Lady Winter…" even before the stallion spoke she know who it was. Upon clearing her throat she spoke. "Obelisk…wake the others…there is land to explore" she turned her head feeling the need to see him when he responded. Obelisk was a tall completely black unicorn who was only slightly taller than his Alicorn leader. "Understood my lady" he said in his low and powerful voice. Obelisk turned around and walked back to the cave to carry out his leader's orders. Once he was gone from sight Winter turned her head back to its previous position. "_Let's hope there will be something decent to eat their" _she thought to herself. She smiled slightly revealing four sharp canine teeth alongside her other teeth. 


	2. A Not So Normal Day

A Not So Normal Day

The surrounding land was dry and barren. Winter continued to trot along the wasteland with a few of her followers. They had reached land only an hour ago by raft and air. They had landed here because it was the closest part of land to their island. Winter of course had Obelisk cast a waypoint spell near the raft just in case they needed to leave and fast. It however didn't look like they needed to any time soon. Even in this barren wasteland Winter had sense something…something worth investigating.

The other ponies she had brought with her quietly followed her. They however remained diligent, keeping an eye out for anything that cause trouble. Winter stopped trotting to catch the attention of her group. Once they were all looking at her she motioned to a rock pillar with her head. Understanding what she meant they nodded to her and proceeded to the pillar. The pillar provided excellent shade from the morning sun. Upon reaching the shade the ponies all sat down to rest. "Red Bark, Flashforce, I have a job for you" Winter said calmly. A reddish-brown earth pony with a black mane and tail and a teal Pegasus with a red mane and tail yellow highlights trotted up to her. "I want the two of you on recon…report back to me if you find anything…"Winter paused for a second before continuing. "Also if you find any food…you may indulge yourselves, but tell us about it once you returned. "Yes my lady" the two ponies said in unison before trotting off.

Once the two left a tall dull yellow earth pony trotted up to Winter. He had a mane and tail that were grey from age along with a beard of the same color. He was about the same size as winter but looked much older. "My lady…do you sense something…" the earth pony asked. "Nothing I didn't sense before Storm Watcher…but still I wonder if there is something I cannot sense, out there". The yellow pony smiled "It seems that years on that island has not dulled any of our ancestor's teachings …I wonder how much time has passed since the seal was casted…so much has changed". Winter nodded in agreement to the old pony's last statement.

"They return" Obelisk called out to Winter from where he kept watch. Winter's ears pricked up as she made her way to Obelisk. Red Bark trotted along the dusty ground with Flashforce flying next to him. The two of them stopped half a yard away from Obelisk and Winter. Winter stared at the two sternly "That was quick…I assume you found something or else you would be back so soon." "Yes my lady…I saw creatures that appears to be mix between a bug and a pony…and there was quite a few of them" Red Bark reported. Flashforce flew closer to Winter as he reported his findings "I took to the air to get a better look…from what I saw I would say there is a colony of them" Obelisk raised an eyebrow "A…colony, how is that possible on this barren wasteland?" he asked. Flashforce cleared his throat "I saw cone shaped rock pillars coming up out of the ground… they had a bunch of holes in them, big enough for those things to go in and out…they must have a underground lair or something". Winter sifted her eyesight to the sky behind her followers as she took in what they said. Finally she turned to her brethren behind her. "Everyone it is time to move…we are not alone here…Red Bark and Flashforce have dutifully found what appears to be intelligent life…we are going to pay them a visit". Within moments all the ponies were on their hooves ready to follow their leader.

XXX

_Hours earlier in Ponyville _

It was like any other day on Sweet Apple Acers. Applejack woke up half an hour before the rooster crowed like see normally did. Sitting up in bed she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and trotted over to her nightstand. She picked up her brush with a hoof and started combing her mane. Applejack was never really interested in making her mane and tail fancy like Rarity but she did maintain it like and mare should.

Applejack would have normally trotted to the kitchen to get her breakfast after she was finished brushing. This time however was going to be different. Instead of heading to the kitchen she trotted to her parent's old room. She opened the door slightly to peek inside. In the bed was a stallion resting. He had a dark red coat, one that reminded Applejack of a radish. The stallion also had messy bright green mane and tail.

Applejack felt odd letting him sleep in her parent's room. She didn't even let her own relatives use it. She however could not leave the earth pony out in the open where she found him the day before. She did of course get a doctor to look at the sleeping pony. The doctor said that he was just over exhausted but otherwise was fine. Applejack was about to leave when she saw the pony shuffle under the bed covers.

He opened his eyes revealing light blue orbs. Applejack tuned her head away from the door as she decided her next move. It only took a few seconds for her to come to a decision. She push opens the door and trotted inside. The stallion who was sitting up in bed focused his eyes on her as she walked up to the bed. "How ya doin sugarcube" she asked. The stallion opened his mouth but no words came out. Apple couldn't help but smile a little. "Ya know if ya keep that mouth open for to long flies might fly in". The stallion eyes widen before he closed his mouth. "Why don't ya tell mah yer name…The nam's Applejack nice to meet ya" Applejack said.

The stallion didn't speak at first; instead his eyes darted back and forth across the room. Applejack started to worry that he had lost his memory. Before she could say anything the stallion spoke. "I'm…my name is Harvester" He sounded nervous but Applejack decided that it was because he had woken up in a different place then where he was before. "Well howdy there Harvester…how ya feelin" Applejack asked not knowing what else to say. 'I…I'm fine, where am I?" he asked. Applejack smiled "Yar at Sweet Apple Acres, sugarcube. Harvester nodded in acknowledgement but stopped short looking at the bed. "Um…I'm not in your bed am I…Miss Applejack?" Applejack's smile disappeared "Na yar in mah parent's bed" she answered. "They don't mind do they…I should apologize…I've probably been in their bed for a while, they must have sacrificed a comfortable bed for me". Harvester tied to get out of bed but Applejack raised a hoof to stop him. She shook her head softly before speaking. "It's alright sugarcube…mah parents won' mind…ya just stay in bed and rest up" Harvester stared at her inquisitively for a moment. His eyes widen as he came to understand the hidden meaning behind Applejack's mood and slightly shaky voice.

A moment of silence passed before Applejack spoke again. "Ah was bout to get some breakfast so ah will bring ya something too". Applejack turned and trotted toward the door. "Miss Applejack…" Applejack turned her body around a bit to look at Harvester. "…thank you…for ah…helping me" he said. "No problem… and just call ma Applejack, don't need the Miss in front o' it". Harvester nodded in compliance. Harvester waited till he could no longer see or hear Applejack before looking down at his hooves. He had arrived at a farm; somehow he had found the chance to fulfill his goal. Now all he had to do was convince the residence to let him stay. Harvester's only real worry was that he had taken too long to make up a name. Only time would tale if that mishap would cost him.

It didn't take long for Applejack to fix up breakfast for her visitor She carried to the room on a tray she held in her mouth. Applejack trotted over to the bed and placed the tray on the empty nightstand next to the bed. Harvester looked at the food for a few seconds before looking up at her. He smiled a little "Thank you mi…Applejack". Applejack smiled in response "like ah said befor' no problem...". Applejack paused for a moment before speaking again. "ah got a few question I want' a ask ya but that can wait for later… got' a eat by breakfast and began work now, ah'm already behind as it is…ya just stay here for now and rest up sugarcube ah'll come back later."

Applejack cantered out of the house. There was no doubt in her mind that Big Mac was already out in the fields working. She only slowed her pace once she reached the field she would be working at today. Thankfully the buckets were already underneath the trees. All Applejack needed to do was start with the nearest tree and start bucking till the apples came down.

XXX

The morning pasted on without a hitch. The only thing different was that she saw an unfamiliar tan unicorn trotting past her farmland. She could only assume it was one of the new ponies Twilight had talked about. Applejack however hadn't gone to meet them the other day since she had been busy taking care of the stallion. She had to turn down Pinkie's invite as well. Pinkie had been sad at first but returned to give her cupcakes so she wouldn't feel completely left out of the party and to give to her visitor once he was awake.

Applejack reared up and bucked the tree she was on. The apples fell into the buckets below. As applejack turned her body around she once again saw the tan unicorn. This time however he was trotting back the way he had come. He spotted her and gave a quick nod. Applejack returned the nod with a wave and then bent her head down to pick up a bucket. She stopped short as she blinked at the empty space before her.

Out of the corner of her right eye she saw something red. Knowing it wasn't Big Mac Applejack jumped away from whatever it was that had been beside her. Once she landed she twisted her body around to face the thing head on. There was however, no need to. It was none other than Harvester with the bucket in his mouth. Harvester looked at Applejack, startled at her sudden actions. "Harvester…wha…what are ya doin'…ya should be restin." Applejack said relaxing her muscles. Harvester let out a muffled sigh. "Wewl I nead…" Applejack raised a hoof "Put down the bucket first ah can barely understand ya" Harvester did as he was asked. "Well I need to repay the kindness you have given me for letting me rest here…which by the way I don't need to do anymore, I'm well rested as it is" He said scratching the back of his ear with a hoof. "ya don't hav'ta repay anything ah'm just doing what anypony would do" Applejack said, trotting up to Harvester. Harvester lowered his gaze to the ground in front of him. "That may be true…but isn't the only reason I want to help". At this Applejack stopped moving and gave him a confused look. Harvester to her response as an incentive to continue. "Well I have no place to go…I had set out from my home to find a farm to work on…since I love taking care of plants and what not…"Harvester laughed a bit before continuing "Though I found out the hard way that trotting through Everfree Forest is not a good idea".

Applejack looked at Harvester up and down. It was at this moment Applejack notice his cutie mark. It looked like a plot of dirt with a bud growing out of it. "Well…ah don't know…" Applejack rubbed the back of her head. "Please, I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't think I can make another journey to find a place…I'll be working hard for my stay of course" Harvester stopped talking turned to the nearest tree and cantered over to it. He turned around and bucked the tree with his back legs several times. Unfortunately only tree apples fall from the tree. Harvester and Applejack looked at each other than at the fallen apples. 'Well I learn things pretty fast so I…" At this point Applejack intervened. 'Alright ah get the point" She said. "Well I guess it wouldn' hurt to have another pair of hooves to help out…" Applejack found herself in a bear hug by Harvester. "Thank you thank you thank you" He said with over spilling happiness. Realizing that he was hugging his employer he let go and back up a few inches. "Sorry...so what do you want me to do" was all he said. Applejack shook her head a little before letting a grin appear across her face.

XXX

Winter and her brethren were waiting silently for the queen of the changelings to appear. The colony of changelings as they were called belonged to an underground town. Luckily the town itself was the closest to the capital. It was hard to convince them to tell their queen to meet with the newcomers at first. They were however, more compliant when Obelisk knocked out six changelings with one magic blast. While they sent a messenger through the underground roads the rest of the changelings never took their eyes of their visitors.

The sun was setting when the queen finally appeared from one of the cone pillars. The changeling queen wore an annoyed expression upon her face. Winter could sense her own followers tense up at the sight of the queen. The queen stopped trotting toward the group a few yards away. Taking the initiative Winter spoke first. "Greeting I'm am lady Winter and I-" "Leave, I will not tolerate any attack on by subjects, nor would I ever deal with the likes of you…just be glad that I am letting you leave in one piece" the queen snarled at the end. Winter was taken aback at first by the queen's words. Winter dipped her head slightly not in compliance but in anger. The Changeling noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Several of the queen's charges began to move toward the newcomers. They however, froze due to the anger filled glare she gave them.

"It appears that in the time we have been sealed ponies have forgotten their formalities" Winter took a step closer to the queen. The Changelings gathered around their queen ready to intercept Winter. A gasp escaped the crowd of changelings before they could make their move against Winter. "My…Queen I…I can't move" A changeling announced. The queen jerked her head to the left and right. She could visible see some of her subject struggling to move against an invisible force.

The Queen once again looked forward, this time Winter was right in front of her. "It is time you learn proper indicate…now how about you introduce yourself". "Never" The queen replied, venom in her voice. Immediately she felt pressure on her body forcing her to bow down. Winter merely continued to look onward while her horn glowed with white light.

The queen tried her best to resist against the magic but it only resulted in more pressure. Little by little her body drew closer to the ground. In order to keep herself from falling to her face the queen had to bend her forelegs back. The queen looked up to Winter from her forced bow. Winter in turn stared coldly down at the Queen. The queen lowered her head to the ground. "I…I am Queen Chrysalis ruler over the Changeling race" Chrysalis's head snapped back up glaring at Winter with defiance. As sudden as the pressure came it was gone. Chrysalis looked around at her subject who had also been released from the spell. Slowly she rose to her hooves, weary that the pressure would return. It, however never did and though she was relived Chrysalis did not show it. Winter's expression retuned to a calmer setting. "Now that is how to the correct way to introduce yourself, I Apologize for attacking your subject but they refused to inform you of our presence, me and my brethren seems to have been absent in the world for quite some time I was hoping you could help tell us everything you know". Chrysalis stared blankly at the alicorn before her before answering. "What do you want to start with" She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Winter sat on her hunches with a hoof on her chin ignoring the stares she was getting. "Well I guess the first thing a guess I would like to know is…do Specter Soul and Paradisa still oversee the land of Equus?"


End file.
